Heaven isn't that peaceful after all
by Rajsa
Summary: The Sanzo party comes to heaven and meets old friends they doesn't remember but who remembers them with painful memories, Kougaiji and the others are there too but will have a bigger part later. Different things will happen when they come back. :


**A/N: Hello everyone! :D Glad you could pop in, just some quick facts about the story since I couldn't write the whole in the summary... :**

**The Sanzo party comes to heaven and meets old friends they doesn't remember but who remembers them with painful memories, Kougaiji and the others are there too but will have a bigger part later. Things the Gods hoped wouldn't happen, of course, happens and as the Sanzo party starts to remember little by little; the painful memories of those they left behind becomes either lighter or even heavier for the ones that remember the truth.**

**And just so you know; I'm way too lazy to name all the chapters so I'm going with the Chapter 1, Chapter 2 and so on. :)**

**So enyoj and review later :D  
**

* * *

Chapter 1.

"Mercy? Hello? Anyone here?" a girl called in the hallway of the Merciful Goddess house, or castle if you decide by its size.

She's not very tall, about 1.63, her hair reaches her to her hip and is a golden brown colour with a hit of red, she's stunningly beautiful with high cheekbones, big light brown coloured eyes, lips as red as a rose and even though she doesn't have the body of a full-grown woman there's many men that wishes for her hand.

"Oh, good evening young miss Elyon, what can I do for you?" a man with bunny ears asked as he turned the corner and spotted the source of the noise.

"Evening Bun, is Mercy here?" she asked, she always called the man 'Bun' because of two reasons, 1) because of his ear and 2) she really doesn't know his real name (A/N: Neither do I… =P).

"I'm afraid not, is there a message I could give her?"

"… Fine. Tell her that I need to talk with her about that thing."

"That thing?" he asked curiously.

"She'll know what I mean, I need to go now since she wasn't here or the others will kill me, bye Bun, see you later," she said with a wave and closed the big door behind her and started to run down the hill.

Inside the house the servant shook his head while a small smile crossed his face, he walked back to where the Merciful Goddess would be when she came back and when he reached the place ten minutes later he got a shock when he saw that the Merciful goddess already was back and that she wasn't alone.

"Merciful Goddess, you're back earlier then I thought and you brought people with you, are you sure that's alright?" he said as he approached them.

"It was Oden himself that said that they were to come back here, so there isn't anything I have to be responsible for, I only need to take care of them until they settle in," the Merciful Goddess said and turned her back to him and looked at the four people that she had brought with her.

"What the hell do you mean by dragging us here?" Gojyo said irritated as he glared at her.

"Now, now, calm down Gojyo," Hakkai said with a sweat-drop as he tried to hold Gojyo away from the Merciful Goddess reach.

"Why does this place look so familiar?" Goku mumbled to himself as he looked around.

"What is this place?" Sanzo asked as he, too, glared at the Merciful Goddess.

"This is your new home, not this house though, and I guess for Goku: welcome home," the Merciful Goddess said with an evil smirk.

"WHAT THE HELL?" – Gojyo.

"WHAAAAT?" – Goku.

"Oh, really…" – Hakkai.

"You didn't answer me…" – Sanzo.

"Whiiuw." – Hikaru.

"Oh my, oh my, easy now. This is what you would call heaven; this is the home of the gods and goddesses. Come with me, we can't stand here all day," she said and headed towards the door and opened with a wave of her hand.

They followed her while Gojyo kept arguing with the goddess, Goku quiet in shock, Hakkai and Hikaru watching the surroundings and Sanzo in deep thought. They sat down in a smaller room that looked like her study, she sat behind a desk while the others sat down on the opposite of the desk in four leather armchairs and her servant stood behind her.

"Now boys, here's the thing: you were classified as too powerful for living on the earth and thanks to that you were able to complete the task that was set before you, you also have been granted permission to come back to the heavens," the Merciful Goddess said as she looked through some papers.

"Back?" Hakkai asked.

"Yes, you were gods in your previous life."

"I thought gods were immortal…" Gojyo said.

"You committed a sin and so you were forced to be reborn, since Goku couldn't be reborn he was put in a prison in the wait for you to come and set him free," she answered.

"So that's why I was in that prison, what did I do?" Goku asked.

"… You do not have to know now, there will be a time when you will hear it: it will not be now and it will not be me who tells you."

"Um… Merciful Goddess?" Bun said carefully from behind her on her right side, she slightly turned her head so that she could see him in the corner of her eye.

"Yes? If you have something to say then say it, I don't have all time in the world," she said.

"Yes you do," Gojyo said with a roll of his eyes.

"She came by just before you came back, she said she needed to talk to you about 'that thing', she seemed to be a little worried," Bun said without taking notice to Gojyos comment.

"Oh, is that so… well it was good she wasn't here when we came," the Merciful Goddess said and threw Goku a fast glance and Bun only nodded in agreement.

"Who?" Goku asked curiously, he hadn't noticed the glance but Sanzo had and he was wondering what the hell it was about.

"The one who's going to tell you about your past, now come with me, you're going to stay here tonight and tomorrow you're going to see the other gods and they'll give you a place to live," the Merciful Goddess said and walked out of the room with them after.

"Mercy!" someone called from the behind them when they were walking down the hallway towards the bedrooms, they all stopped and turned around to see a white hired girl walking towards them, she was tall and fit Gojyos description of the 'perfect woman': long legs, big breasts, curvy, miniskirt, high heels and a very showing top.

The girl froze in her tracks when she saw who was following the goddess and for a couple of seconds she just stared at them, the four only looked back at her (Gojyo was drooling though), and then she seemed to snap out of it because her hands became trembling balls.

"HAVE YOU TOTALLY LOST IT, YOU OLD HAG?!" she screamed, making everyone jump in surprised and then Gojyo started to laugh at the comment, however the Merciful Goddess did not laugh, she took a step closer to the girl that looked like she was fighting something from coming out.

"I know this looks bad, Lara, but listen to me," the goddess started.

"LISTEN? LISTEN TO WHAT? SHE RETURNED TO SOMEWHAT NORMAL JUST ABOUT HUNDRED YEARS AGO AND NOW YOU BRING THEM BACK? DO YOU WANT HER TO CRACK AGAIN?" the girl screamed again, this time the door behind her blew open and the wind grew stronger all the time.

"LARA! PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER, YOU KNOW AS WELL AS ME THAT THIS WASN'T MY IDEA," the Merciful Goddess screamed back, she had to scream over the wind to be sure that the girl would hear, and the wind did weaken bit by bit until it died out completely.

"Why? It's been five hundred years since then, why does she have to get all this pain? She has started to smile like normal again and now they're back, it will crush her," the girl said, it sounded like she wanted to cry but her face showed no sign of the sadness her voice had, her face was pure anger.

"It was an order from the other gods, I had no choice but to obey. She will never smile like she used to, you know that too, this is a risk we have to take: she might crack when she meet them or she might heal completely again. We can't underestimate her, you know very well that she's strong, stronger then any of us."

"She might be strong, but everyone has a limit and I'm afraid that she's dangerously close to her own. Very well, I'll not say anything about it since it was the higher gods will, now could you hear me out?" the girl said in a deep sigh.

"Of course, what brought you here?"

"It seems like you're not the only one that has brought people from earth with you, did you know that Kroryin did that as well?"

"Yes I'm aware of that, I don't know who he brought but I knew he was supposed to bring demons with him, we can take this later, it's not important right now, I'll come down to you tomorrow and then we'll talk," the Merciful Goddess said.

"You're not planning on bringing them already tomorrow are you?" the girl asked shocked.

"The faster he better, it's better if she meet them then seeing them on a distance, now please, I have had a long day and I would like to rest."

"Of course, rest well," the girl said and started to walk away.

"Lara?" the Merciful Goddess said as the girl reached the door.

"Yes?" she answered and turned to face her.

"Is there something you would like to say to them?"

"… I'm glad to see you again and I'm glad that you haven't change, that will make things easier later," the girl said and gave them a weak smile before she closed the door behind her.

"What was that about?" Goku asked as he looked after the girl.

"You'll find out soon enough, now follow me," she answered.

They followed the goddess to the bedrooms, when they all had picked a room they went to bed, Hakkai was the only one to not fall asleep so fast and as he looked out through the window he stroke Hiakurs back.

"Whiiuu," Hikaru said.

"I don't know, it was just when that girl smiled a picture flashed through my mind, a picture of her under a Sakura-tree, it was a feeling… a feeling I didn't think I was able to feel again," Hakkai said and continued to muse over it as the others already had fallen asleep and soon he became tired enough to lie down on the bed and sleep.

"This will be interesting," the Merciful Goddess said before closing the window and keeping the moonlight out.


End file.
